


Christmas wishes with chocolate kisses

by Damndemn (damndemn)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndemn/pseuds/Damndemn
Summary: Meanwhile the world outside is covered in snow, Chanyeol & Baekhyun's world is covered in happiness. It's Christmas Eve & their children Sehun & Kyungsoo are bubbling with excitement & anticipationWarning- Junmyeon bakes a cake(and it's actually good?!?)





	Christmas wishes with chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A shout-out to a little birdie, a fish named mahi-mahi & my catholic sister Rachel for hyping this.

Everyone had gathered around the fireplace and the Christmas mood was set. All kids sat with their eyes glued to the television watching Charlie & the chocolate factory. Their guardians were snuggled in the blankets as they sipped hot coffee & rum, they discussed about things in life. Yixing, who had fallen asleep as soon as the movie had started. The sound of the doorbell interrupted them and before Chanyeol could even get up to answer the door, Sehun jumped on his feet & dashed to open the door, followed by Kyungsoo. The brothers gathered around the door but no one opened it... or maybe because they couldn't. Chanyeol paced towards the door only to chuckle at the issue faced by the kids.  
  
”What is it, you agitated younglings, can’t reach the door?” Chanyeol asked with a light grin forming on his face. Sehun who had his hands raised up towards the knob, jumped again & again in attempts to reach it. His efforts didn’t go unnoticed, Chanyeol picked him up so that the baby could open the door & Sehun did so. With Sehun in his arms & other kid peeking through his legs trying to figure out who had come to meet them. Was it Santa? The mystery was solved when they finally noticed who was standing on their front porch in the snow, a big smile crept on all their faces.

“LUUUUUUUUUUGEEEEEEEEE”  
When Kyungsoo merrily jumped towards their friend bubbling with excitement. Chanyeol put sehun down as sehun attempted to get away from his father's grasp. He walked over to Luhan and hugged the older. Chanyeol greeted Junmyeon, Yixing’s husband who had gone to pick Luhan from school and run errands for the recipe of his famous cake. Chanyeol helped Junmyeon carry the grocery bags as he listened to the older crib about the traffic. Baekhyun had heard the cheerful giggles coming from the living room. He looked up at Junmyeon & greeted him with a smile that reached his eyes, “Merry Christmas!” Junmyeon greeted him back and embraced him in a hug. After noticing the surroundings he asked suspiciously, “Where is he?”

“Ah Lay-Hyung, he fell asleep.” Baekhyun said as his lips pouted with the answer. Junmyeon’s eyes went wide in surprise, “WHAT? SLEEP? WHY DID YOU LET HIM SLEEP?” Baekhyun who looked at the floor when he replied, “He works so hard & then he looked so peaceful, i didn’t want to wake him up.”

“Baekhyun-ah, how many kids am i supposed to handle? This man-child will sleep all day if you let him. All he did was sleep the whole da-” When Junmyeon felt a light tug on his coat, he looked down & noticed Kyungsoo’s glossy obs staring at him with curiosity. Junmyeon smiled at the little kid as he knelt down on his knees as he ruffled his hair in affection. “Hello Kyungsoo, Merry Christmas to you!” Kyungsoo who gave Junmyeon a teethy grin as he motioned Junmyeon to come closer with his hand. Junmyeon did as he was told.

“You look like the Church Uncle.” He said as he giggled. Chanyeol who burst out laughing at the smaller’s remark and starting slapping the kitchen counter as he laughed. Baekhyun laughed as well when the other kids added on, “Yes! You’re wearing the same clothes also!” as they pointed at his all black outfit. Chanyeol who was still laughing stopped as he grasped for breath,” THEY SAID HE LOOKS LIKE A PRIEST, BAEKHYUN I CAN’T FUC-” Junmyeon cleared his throat knowing very well what Chanyeol was about to say, “Park Chanyeol! Language!” He growled. Chanyeol realised his mistake & replied, “Sorry, Father.” and started laughing again. His anger also woke Yixing up from his sleep, who was still very lost. Junmyeon knew he was never stepping into the ChanBaek household wearing an all black outfit, ever again. never.

Junmyeon sighed as he muttered, “Merry fucking Christmas” Everyone laughed.

\--

After dinner, they all gathered around and played games and ate the delicious cake that their uncle had created.  
“This cake is soo good! You should open a bakery, Hyung” Chanyeol spoke with his mouth filled. Baekhyun wrinkled his nose at his adorable boyfriend’s nasty yet cute behaviour. The bottle of wine finished soon & it was their time to return. The kids weren’t ready to let Luhan leave.

“Uncle Myeow, let Luge stay here, please!” Sehun said as he hugged Yixing’s legs. Yixing who picked up Sehun in his arms & faced Luhan & asked, “What say, Lu? Do you want to stay the night here?” Junmyeon laughed as he pinched Luhan’s cheeks and said, “He can’t sleep without us being there in the next room.” He looked over to Luhan who had his head buried in his dad’s shoulder as his cheeks turned rosy. Junmyeon covered his head with cap, after which Luhan got down & went over to hug Kyungsoo & Sehun goodnight. He moved to Chanyeol & Baekhyun & gave them a kiss on their cheek. Chanyeol pulled out a fist signalling the kid to bump it & Luhan did so. “Merry Christmas, Lu. Be a goodboy & i hope you like the gift” Chanyeol said as he patted the kids’ shoulder. Luhan’s eyes twinkled at his Uncle’s statement, “Y-you got me a present?”  
‘Of course, we all did! We won’t leave our Lu like this” Baekhyun said with a cheeky smile, when Luhan jumped on him wrapping his small hands around him which made Baekhyun chuckle at the younger’s cuteness. After bidding everyone goodbye, the small family gathered around the TV finishing the movie they had left off.

“Dadda?” Sehun who was snuggled with Chanyeol, his small head resting upon his dad’s chest.  
“Yes Baby?” Chanyeol replied  
“Why can’t Lu stay with us forever?” Sehun turned around and asked with his curious brown orbs looking into Chanyeol's.  
“Because he has to stay with his parents, thats why” Chanyeol replied.  
“But you always say, we are a family” Chanyeol smiled at his reply and he ruffled Sehun’s hair and answered, “ We are but would you like it we sent Kyungsoo to live Junmyeon uncle forever?” Kyungsoo who was now staring at Chanyeol, he was clutching tightly to Baekhyun's hand. Sehun aggressively shook his head in disagreement. “NO, KYUNGSOO WILL LIVE HERE. ALWAYS” Sehun declared. Baekhyun smiled as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Appa, you won’t send me off, right?” He asked breaking into tears as he buried his head into Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun who looked at Chanyeol with a sigh, did he have to do that?  
“No, baby, never. Kyungsoo has been a good boy to Appa, I will never let you go far from me.” He said as he pulled Kyungsoo’s hand towards his mouth, pecking his palm & then the back of his hand. Chanyeol realised his child’s fear and replied,” Kyungsoo will stay with Appa & Daddy, Always!’” He said as he opened his arms inviting Kyungsoo for a hug. He walked over to Chanyeol hugging his dad as he asked,”Promise?”

“Pinky Promise.” Chanyeol answered as he held out his pinky & Kyungsoo took it.  
“Me too! ME TOOH!!” Sehun shrieked as he ran towards his father grabbing hold of his pinky. 2 little fingers tangled with Chanyeol’s sealing the promise when 6 orbs looked towards Baekhyun.  
“Ap?” Sehun called out to him. Baekhyun looked at the father son moment & finally realised as he came closer and sealed the promise.

“I’m never letting anyone of you ever slip away from me.” Baekhyun said as he kissed Sehun’s head.  
“I’m never letting you slip away either.” Sehun said as he hugged Baekhyun again. Laughing at his sons statement, he asked out of curiosity, “What if I’m old?”  
“Noi, you’ll stay like this always” Sehun replied as his hands gripped more tightly around his father's neck.  
“But we will grow old, Sehun-ah. Like Dumbledore and..and” as Baekhyun tried to think of relevant examples.Kyungsoo & Sehun’s lips turned into ‘O’ as the sound of surprise came out of their mouth.  
“Appa, will you have a beard like Dumbledore?” Kyungsoo asked with his nose wrinkling at the idea.  
“Your dad wouldn’t be able to grow a beard even if he wanted to, Kyungsoo” Chanyeol reassured him as he rubbed circles on his palm.  
“HEY! I CAN GROW A BEARD IF I WANT TO” Baekhyun said as he smacked his boyfriend’s arm.  
“OUU, if you say so, sweetheart” Chanyeol replied in sarcasm leaving his lovers face sulken with a pout. He reached forward to kiss his pout when the smaller backed away & mocked him as he said ,”if you say so” in an animated voice.  
  
The end credits started rolling on the screen & the clock struck 10pm. It was bedtime.  
As 2 adults who ran around the 2 batteries of energy who had taken over the whole house leaving the adults exhausted. After half an hour of running around the kids fell asleep as Chanyeol read out their favourite bedtime story to them.

Chanyeol turned off the lights & left the room tiptoeing making sure, he didn’t make any sounds or else he’ll wake the little monsters up. He opened the door to his bedroom only to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed, in his shirt with his hair still wet from the shower. He fell dramatically on the bed only to surprise the smaller one who was about to drop his bowl of ice cream. Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol's call for attention & went back to working on his laptop as he ate ice cream. Chanyeol wriggled and rested his head on the smallers lap, staring at his eyes which were focused on the screen. Baekhyun finally gave the giant his attention, as he ate a spoonful of ice cream whilst maintain eye contact with the giant. The giant tempted by the smallers action was starting to crave ice cream as well & to fulfill his wish, he opened his mouth waiting for the smaller to feed him.

“AAH” Chanyeol whined with his mouth still open waiting for the smaller to feed him.  
“There’s no ice cream” Baekhyun replied as he took another spoonful from the bowl, which was definitely not empty.  
“STOP LYING, HOW ARE YOU EATING ICE CREAM THEN?” Chanyeol whined more but with a little cuteness in his voice.  
“There’s no ice cream” Baekhyun asserted as he emphasised “For you.”  
“Why?” Chanyeol sulked as he started at the smaller who was giving him full attention now.

Baekhyun smirked as he said,”because I say so, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol whined again as he buried his head in the smallers lap and then looked back up at Baekhyun who happily took another bite of ice cream. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was pouting. He sticked his tongue out to taunt the giant. Chanyeol who was whining a few seconds ago, grinned at his boyfriends cuteness asking curiously in attempts to change the mood, “Is that all that tongue can do?” He asked as he rubbed circles on Baekhyun’s knees.

Accepting the challenge that his boyfriend had put forward, he left the giant spellbound as he licked clean the whole bowl of ice cream. Still awestruck by how cool his partner looked while doing, the words that escaped Chanyeol’s lips were,”I LOVE YOU” Baekhyun laughed at his boyfriends foolishness & pulled him in for a kiss, giving a glimpse of what that tongue could really do. He pulled back from the kiss and replied,”I know” he answered to the giant’s confession.  
  
“How do you know?” Chanyeol asked out of curiosity. Taking a deep breath in, Baekhyun replied as he mimicked the giants earlier words in mockery, ”BeCaUsE yOu SaId sO”

“LET IT GO, OH MY GOD” Chanyeol whined into his partner’s lap.  
“Okay, If you say so” Baekhyun agreed as he took a deep breath, only to burst out laughing. He pulled Chanyeol in for an apology kiss but the Giant wasn’t having it. Baekhyun in attempts to make things right held Chanyeols jaw in his hand as he caressed his cheekbones with his thumb, pulled him in for a passionate kiss, hoping that the Giant would forgive him for making fun of him. He kissed in attempts to give his everything to Chanyeol. Finally the angry giant gave in as he kissed the smaller back, smiling against his lips. He kissed back with more yearning. Baekhyun's hand curled up in Chanyeols hair to keep him steady as his other hand caressed his jaw, right down to his neck, their lips were inseparable as they battled to top each others kisses with heat and desire.

Heavy breaths, soft moans, raw emotion & pure unconditional love settled between them as they heaved due to breathlessness mixed with the drowsiness that was taking over them as a result of their bustling day.

Coming back from brushing his teeth & clearing off the bed, Baekhyun joined in the warmth of the blanket along with Chanyeol. As the giant spooned the smaller in his arms, he whispered sweet-nothings in his ear, leaving the smaller flushed.

Baekhyun turned and softly pecked his lips as he wished the Giant, “Merry Christmas, my big baby.”  
  
“Thank you, dadda. Merry Christmas to you too.” Chanyeol replied as he buried his head in the smallers neck as his grip around Baekhyun’s waist tightened.


End file.
